Adios Touka
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Kaneki ah rescatado a touka, pero aparte de rescatarla y ponerla a salvo, kaneki le rompe el corazon para poder seguir su camino.


Adiós Touka

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE TOKYO GHOUL, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME Y MANGA.**

**Notas del autor: Ya salió el nuevo capitulo de TOKYO GHOUL ¡YAY! Así que eh aquí in FIC del episodio que salió, TOUKA X KANEKI…. Disfruten.**

Ayato el hermano mayor de touka desmembraba las alas del kagune de ella con odio total y le reclamaba por defender a los humanos, touka estaba muy débil y la verdad ella no quería lastimar a su hermano mayor.

-¡eres una vergüenza touka! ¿Como te atreves a convivir con ellos?- ayato tomo por el perlo a touka y la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡gha!- grito touka mientras sangre salía de su cabeza y de su cuerpo.

Ayato tomo a touka por el cuello y su kagune se puso firme y apunto al pecho de ella, estaba decidido y en segundos ayato procedería a asesinar a touka.

-muérete touka-

-a-ayato… hermano- balbuceaba touka con el alma en un hilo, mas muerta que viva.

El kagune de ayato se dirigió a toda velocidad al pecho de touka, pero este se detuvo solo a centímetros de touka, ayato miro sorprendido y noto en su pecho el kagune de kaneki.

Ahí estaba el, con su cabello blanco como la nieve y su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-suéltala ayato- ordeno kaneki mientras su kagune seguía desgarrando su carne.

Ayato grito del dolor y tiro a touka al suelo, ayato se libero de el kagune de kaneki y dispuso a cargar sobre el. La batalla solo duro unos segundos pero touka estaba muy débil, tanto que casi al final de la batalla touka se desmayo.

**_Unos minutos después…_**

Touka reacciono y estaba recostada en un árbol, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topo con kaneki quien le había arropado con una capa, touka reacciono y su mirada se lleno de alegría. –k-kaneki-

-ssshhhh- le contesto kaneki mientras puso su mano en su boca –descansa touka has perdido mucha sangre-

Como en un acto reflejo, touka se tiro sobre kaneki, la chica abrazo a kaneki tan fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, kaneki se sorprendió y gesto una sonrisa, era como si el viejo kaneki hubiese regresado.

-me alegra ver que estas bien… kaneki-

-y a mi me alegra saber que estas sana y salva, touka chan- kaneki le susurro mientras copos de nieves caían.

Kaneki se separo de touka y le miro dulcemente, touka se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo pero en ese instante kaneki la tomo de la barbilla y le miro -touka, deseo besarte-

-¿wah?- la cara de touka se puso roja y se separo de kaneki pero golpeo contra el árbol que tenía detrás –duele, duele-

Kaneki entonces se acerco y la tomo de su barbilla para finalmente darle un beso, al inicio touka mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero después los cerró y puso sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de kaneki.

Sintiendo lo que nunca antes sintió touka metió su lengua dentro de la boca de kaneki, su respiración aumento y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Finalmente kaneki se separo del beso y miro a touka, ella le miro con una sonrisa – ¿volverás con nosotros?-

Un silencio irrumpió la escena y después kaneki se puso en pie y su sonrisa se fue, solo permaneció en silencio.

-debemos hacer algo con tu cabello, o de contrario…-

-no volveré-

-¿Ugh?- exclamo en shock touka.

-touka, gracias por todo… pero de ahora en adelante estaré solo- dicho esto kaneki dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente.

Touka no daba crédito a lo que miraba, ¿Cómo se atrevía kaneki a besarle y después a dejarla así como así? -¡espera kaneki!-

Touka se levanto tambaleando y siguió a kaneki hasta alcanzarlo y atrapo por la espalda, touka parecía estar ¿llorando?

-por favor… no te vayas, hare lo que sea- touka apretaba el pecho de kaneki, kaneki solo mantenía su mirada fría y no volteo a ver.

Touka le dio la vuelta y lo beso locamente, pero kaneki no puso emoción alguna, si acepto el beso pero no hizo nada más. Finalizado el beso kaneki respondió -no hay nada que puedas hacer-

-kaneki… yo… t-te amo- touka exclamo muy triste y desesperada a kaneki. –no puedes hacerme eso imbécil… no te atrevas-

Kaneki miro a touka y beso su frente, solo para después responderle -también te amo… adiós touka chan- acto seguido BAM kaneki le metió un rodillazo en la barriga a la pelicorta, touka grito por el golpe pero quedo sin aire.

-k-kaneki- acto seguido la chica callo en los brazos de kaneki quien la cargo hasta que quedo inconsciente y solo tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kaneki la recostó gentilmente mientras besaba sus manos, después siguió caminando hasta perderse en la nieve, kaneki hizo su decisión y después desapareció.

-adiós touka… nos veremos luego-

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR: TE ODIO KANEKI, COMO DEJASTE A TOUKA ASÍ COMO ASÍ, EN FIN… DE VUELTA AL FIC, PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN QUE HACER SI GUSTO, REVIEW SI NO PUES SOLO SIGUE TU CAMINO. GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA._**


End file.
